


First Flame

by akahime4



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo, Dragons, Drawings, F/M, Fan Art, Female Bilbo, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now we have Syrath the baby dragon dancing proudly over his triumph! First flame, a milestone in any firedrake’s lifetime. Pity about the quilt. Not that Syrath or Bilba mind much. Though Primrose the baby Shire dragon seems to be affronted by it….</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232) by [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire). 



> Now we have Syrath the baby dragon dancing proudly over his triumph! First flame, a milestone in any firedrake’s lifetime. Pity about the quilt. Not that Syrath or Bilba mind much. Though Primrose the baby Shire dragon seems to be affronted by it….
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232/chapters/3626882)  
> [archiveofourown.org/works/1579…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232/chapters/3626882)


End file.
